Mucha suerte Shirou
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: Los sentimientos de Konkopara Fubuki, en una carta de despedida.


Titulo: Mucha suerte… Shirou

Fandom: Inazuma Eleven

Personajes/Pareja: Shirou Fubuki, Konko (o vamos, no me digan que no la conocen?*)

Clasificación: para todas las edades

Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad

Extensión: Drabble (es que no tengo mucho tiempo**)

Advertencia: Ninguna! :D (no es enserio, no hay ninguna advertencia :D)

Motivo: Ver mas fiction…

a-Hetero

B-de inazuma eleven

c-de fubuki

d-de chicas de inazuma

Dedicatoria: Pus a Mi!

Comentarios Iníciales: si Toaneo07 –autor de muchos fics de inazuma eleven, y que en cierto grado es mi inspiración para este fic (rayos, eso no sonó como quería***)- llega a leer esto en algún momento, ahí te va información de las chicas de inazuma eleven: EN LOS EQUIPOS ORIGINALES DE SHIROU Y TSUNAMI HAY MAS CHICAS**** (2 en Haruken y una en el equipo del "chico ondero"*****)

**Mucha Suerte… Shirou**

**[ShirouXKonko]**

_**Jueves 16 de Diciembre 2010**_

Llegaste a mí y no supe como evitarlo.

_Ambos éramos muy chicos. Tú tenías apenas unos seis años y yo unos cuatro. A pesar de que a esa edad uno no logra recordar todo lo que hace, y guardarlo en la memoria para la posteridad, yo siempre me acordare de todo lo que sucedió ese día. _

Por que justo en el momento que te vi, descubrí que te amaba.

_Eras muy diferente a los demás. Se notaba en tu sonrisa, en tu mirar, en tus acciones y en tus palabras, pero sobre todo en tu forma de jugar futbol._

_Eres superior a todos los que estamos aquí. Eres mas ágil, eres mas fuerte, eres mas resistente, eres bueno en las estrategias y eres… eres genial._

_Se que si te quedas aquí con nosotros, no podrás desarrollar y explotar todas esas habilidades al máximo. No podrás darte a conocer ante el mundo, y el mundo no podrá reconocerte y aplaudirte como te lo mereces._

El sueño de tu hermano y tuyo se perderán si no sales de Hokaido.

_Nunca he pensado que el equipo para representar a Japón este sin ti. Tampoco que haya un enemigo mas poderoso que tu y tus nuevos amigos. Ni mucho menos he pensado que para ti exista un obstáculo que no puedas superar._

_Se que tu sabes mas que nadie que habrá muchas dificultades, que habrá dolor y sudor, que no habrá descanso, que cada día será mas difícil que el anterior; pero se también que tu sabes, que todo eso tendrá su gloriosa recompensa._

Todo por lo que luchas se vera recompensado.

_Ya te fuiste una vez, pero regresaste con nosotros. Espere que siempre salieras triunfante de los partidos con los aliens… y así fue._

_Ahora, te volverás a ir, y se que mi espera será mas grande que la vez anterior, por que este nuevo viaje que inicias será mas largo que el ultimo que realizaste. _

_Por eso, te pido que te acuerdes de todos nosotros. De todos los amigos que hiciste aquí. De todos los momentos que viviste. Del paisaje: del color blanco de las nevadas, de las guerras de nieve que hicimos y de los muñecos que destruimos; de los muchos deportes en los que eres tan bueno y en los que yo jamás podre estar a tu altura. Y también quiero que recuerdes… que te acuerdes de mí._

Esta es la única forma que encontré para decírtelo.

_Por que aunque se que tu solo me vez como a una hermana menor, y que solo piensas en mi como tal, y que nunca llegaras a quererme como algo mas, yo no dejo de pensarte y de mirarte con el mas profundo y verdadero de los amores. _

_Y en unas simples palabras, te diré todo lo que siempre quise decirte: Shirou Fubuki, te amo. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi._

_Así que… mucho suerte Shirou Fubuki. Que todos tus amigos estaremos aquí para apoyarte. Y en el momento en que puedas volver, nosotros, todo el equipo de Haruken, podremos jugar futlbol a tu altura._

_Te quiere…_

…la pequeña Konko.

ESTA SECCION CONTIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MEXICANISMOS

**Notas finales:** pues si. Yo de nuevo.

Bueeeenooo… ¿Qué diré ahora?

No, no se me ocurre nada que decir, aclarar, o algo asi… Ah! Esperen. Ahora aclarare los * que coloque allá arriba.

*Konko-es el nombre de la pequeña niña que sale en el equipo original de Fubuki. Es la más chiquita, tiene el cabello castaño y es la que le dice a Fubuki "que bueno que llegaste, te están buscando unas personas" –o algo parecido-. En el doblaje mexicano se confundieron y le pusieron una voz que parece más de niño.

**Y de verdad que no tenia tiempo! Eran días previos a la navidad y como soy una copia del personaje principal de "A Christmas Carol" y cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, no estaba muy de buenas que digamos.

*** Eso sonó como a cualquier frase que dirían Kazemaru, Fubuki o hasta Tachimukai para con Endo, Goenji o Someoka, y Tsunami, respectivamente. (Creo que las chicas ya entendieron mejor). Asi pues, pido una disculpa si se entendieron mal mis palabras. (Que vergüenza…)

****A que no adivinan quienes son? ¿Se las digo, o no se las digo? Bueno, pues en Haruken están Konko (la coprotagonista de este fic) y una chica rubia de gorrito. Su nombre es Matoro. La otra es del equipo de Oumihara y se llama Kyan. (De esta si no digo la descripción, pero yo creo que si le atinan)

*****Esto del "chico ondero" se lo "piratie" a la autora del fic Entrevista a los Reyes de las Olas (disculpen si ese no es el titulo correcto, pero se me acaba de olvidar el nombre). Es un Tsunami X Touko que me gusto mucho.

Bueno, ya con esta me despido, espero que les haya gustado el fic-carta que le escribió Konko a su adorado Fubuki (valla! que el chico si tiene su pegue!).

Comentarios, criticas constructivas (y también destructivas, pero no saben como los voy a dejar *W*) y demás serán plenamente recibidos.

(Que bárbaro, ahora si no me pase con las notas finales)


End file.
